vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
As I Lay Dying
Summary THE BOND BETWEEN BROTHERS — While Mystic Falls presents a screening of “Gone with The Wind” in the town square, recalls memories of in 1864 mix with the reality of in the present day. pays a terrible personal price for his attempt to prevent a tragedy, and Sheriff Forbes makes a deadly mistake while trying to keep everyone safe. More than one life hangs in the balance as the consequences of the sacrifice ritual play out to a horrifying conclusion. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett (voice in Bonnie's body) *Joseph Morgan as Klaus *Daniel Gillies as Elijah *Malese Jow as Anna *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - (uncredited) Co-Starring *Mark Wilson as Deputy#1 *Chris Whitley as Deputy#2 *Ashlyn Hensen as Girl 300px|thumb|Extended Promo thumb|300px|right|Webclip Quotes Klaus: '“I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on-and-off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917 he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village. True Ripper. Sound familiar?” '''Stefan: '“I haven’t been that way in a very long time.” 'Klaus: '“Well, that’s the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town.” ---- 'Katherine : '(To Elena) It's OK to love them both. I did. ---- '''Bonnie: ''(About saving Jeremy)'' '''Emily,' I know' you’re there! Please help me…''' I love him. ---- Damon: '''You should have met me in 1864. You'd have liked me. '''Elena: '''I like you now. Just the way you are. ---- '''Stefan: '''Your blood is the cure. '''Klaus: '''Gotta love Mother Nature ---- '''Damon: '''Elena, feeding you my blood, I was wrong. '''Elena: '''Yes, you were. '''Damon: '''And I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but... I need it. ---- '''Stefan: '''You’re not dying today. '''Damon: '''What’s the plan, Superman? ---- '''Elijah: '''You gave me your word, Niklaus. ---- '''Klaus: ''(To Stefan) You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls or you can embrace what you truly are - leave town with me and save your brother’s life. ---- '''Katherine: '(To Elena, about Stefan) ''He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. Its’ a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Goodbye, Elena. ---- '''Alaric: '(Drunk, to Stefan) ''I’m sorry; you’ve reached somebody who’s currently not operating. ---- '''Elena:(To Stefan about ‘Gone With The Wind’) Look who couldn’t resist an epic romance. ---- '''Damon: '''You should want me dead. I’m the reason Jenna got killed. '''Alaric: '''I don’t blame you for Jenna. '''Damon:'Oh sure you do. Let’s not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one. '''Alaric: '''OK, give me the glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation. ---- '''Damon: '''Kill me, please. '''Alaric: '''Screw you. ---- '''Bonnie: ''(To Jeremy) You were dead. It would be weird if you felt normal. ---- '''Damon:(To Elena about Katherine) ''All those years I blamed Stefan. But no one forced me to love her. It was my own choice. I made the wrong choice. Tell Stefan I’m sorry. ---- '''Damon:(To Elena) ''I’ve made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die. It’s OK, because if I’d have chosen differently, I wouldn’t have met you. I’m so sorry. I’ve done so many things to hurt you. '''Elena: '''It's OK.' I forgive you. '''Damon: '''I know you love Stefan. I know it’ll always be Stefan. But I love you. You should know that. '''Elena: '''I do. Gallery 2.22-002.jpg 2.22-003.jpg 2.22-004.jpg 2.22-005.jpg 2.22-006.jpg 2.22-007.jpg 2.22-008.jpg 2.22-009.jpg 2.22-010.jpg 2.22-011.jpg 2.22-012.jpg 2.22-013.jpg 2.22bts1.jpg 2.22bts2.jpg Endofseason2.jpg Candice-on-set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-2x22-As-I-Lay-Dying-candice-accola-20951274-450-449.jpg Candice-on-set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-2x22-As-I-Lay-Dying-candice-accola-20951287-450-554.jpg tumblr_lklppwv6p41qea23to1_500.jpg tumblr_lkmbzzXO631qgoyb6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkmbysa8Aq1qea23to1_500.jpg tumblr_lkmnmnIJKz1qfrimto1_500.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678405-750-563.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678407-750-563.jpg tumblr_ll3fevgo9K1qhqm81o1_500.jpg 300.ab.vd.051111.jpg jer.jpg 2X22Katherine07.png 2X22Katherine06.png 2X22Katherine05.png 2X22Katherine04.png 2X22Katherine03.png 2X22Katherine02.png 2X22Katherine01.png 2X22Damon03.png 2X22Damon02.png 2X22Damon01.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (2).jpg 2X22Elena1864.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (3).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (4).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (5).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (6).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (7).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (10).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (11).jpg 2X22Vicki.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (15).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (16).jpg 2X22Anna.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (23).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (24).jpg Jeremyshot.png DelenaKiss.png 2X20Carol00.png Vlcsnap-2011-05-14-11h02m12s205.png Tumblr ll4cmfiM821qdqlhzo1 500.gif 0777.jpg 0652.jpg 0406.jpg 0404.jpg 0169.jpg 0158.jpg 0138.jpg 0127.jpg 0126.jpg 0119.jpg 0026.jpg Vampire Diaries Elijah.jpg|Elijah Trivia '''General * Antagonist: Klaus * has read the book Gone With The Wind seen by when she was first in his room in The Descent. She was surprised that Damon read a book like that. * Klaus neutralizes Elijah with the dagger and the white ash wood. * Elizabeth kills Jeremy accidentally, but he is revived by Bonnie. * Elena says that she likes Damon and kisses him for the first time. (It's arguable whether she just did it because she thought he was going to die or not) * Katherine admits she loved both Damon and Stefan Salvatore. * In this episode, is shown that after Elena died in the sacrifice, the barrier of the Salvatore Boarding House is removed and now any vampire can enter, example: Katherine. * This is the last flashback episode of Season 2. * This is the series' first "coda" episode. A "coda" episode is a plot device used to resolve secondary plotlines in the season's main arc that were not fully addressed or resolved during the finale. * This the second episode in a row that one of the Gilbert siblings is revived by Bonnie. * This is the first episode to feature an original neutralising another original. Cultural references * Mystic Falls has a screening of 'Gone With The Wind' in this episode. 'Gone With The Wind' is a 1939 film, based on the book by , the film stars and . * 'As I Lay Dying' is the title of author 's fourth novel, published in 1930. The title derives from Book XI of , wherein Agamemnon speaks to Odysseus: "As I lay dying, the woman with the dog's eyes would not close my eyes as I descended into Hades." Production Notes * A third of the main cast is absent from this episode. This is the first season finale to not feature all 10 main cast members. ** and don't appear in this episode. ** This is the first season finale to not feature Jenna, Matt and Tyler. * Even though Jenna does not appear in this episode, this is the final episode to feature Sara Canning as a credited main cast member. * Vicki is the first former main cast member to return to the series after being killed off. Anna is the second, even though she's not a main character. * Bonnie admits she loves Jeremy. * Filming began on Monday, April 4 and ended on Friday, April 15, 2011. * Title is known on April 2. thanks to Ian Somerhalder [1] * Promos implied that Emily Bennett would appear in this episode, but only her voice is heard when she spoke through Bonnie. * Elizabeth Forbes, Carol Lockwood, Katherine and Anna are the only recurring characters to appear in both Founder's Day and this episode. * This is the 2nd season finale to feature Elizabeth ForbesElizabeth, Carol, Katherine and Anna. Continuity * Vicki Donovan was last seen in Haunted. She was first seen in the Pilot episode. * Anna was last seen in Founder's Day. She was first seen in Bloodlines. * This is the 2nd season finale to feature a cliffhanger (with Jeremy, Vicki and Anna) involving the Gilbert House. The first was'' Founder's Day'' (with Katherine, John Gilbert and Elena). Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finales